


Midnight Man Anger Management

by Ideaspark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Short One Shot, Torture, Vivisection, unknown character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideaspark/pseuds/Ideaspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you. For being my stress ball."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Man Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a short one shot of an original work of mine. The main character here is basically the main villain of the main story. Really I just got really pissed today and decide to write this. MY way of releasing anger is me writing his way of releasing anger. So yeah. Enjoy. Make sure your willing to read it. There are warnings. There are worse things than this. Don't leave hate mail because warnings ARE there and I don't really care. Leave comments and eventually read the main story!!!! Yay okay I'll shut up now. Thanks.

 

 

     A man lies on a table in the middle of a room. One spot light hanging over him, blinding everything else from view. On the table, the man starts to wake up. When he slowly opens his eyes he looks around, blinking in confusion.Groaning, he tries to sit up but finds that restraints keep him in place. The man begins to panic, looking around him quickly while struggling with the bonds.and dancing ladys

 

     Suddenly, he hears a voice come from behind him Soft and caressing in a darker sort of way. Soft, but with hidden shards of glass behind it. That of a young man, with footsteps coming closer.

 

     "I hope you will keep still." The man on the table slows, enchanted by the voice. " Thank you. It will make things much easier." The man on the table, though slowed down, is still shivering in fear. "Well, I guess I can work around that. It wont really matter later o any way."  

 

     Whimpering comes, bringing a laugh from the voice. One that sounds truly amused, as if some one just told a funny joke at a party full of champagne and dancing ladies in ball gowns, led by suits.

 

     "I'm afraid I will have to take some of your time today. You see, I have not been myself recently. Quite a few Characters in my life have not been nice and cooperative, so I'm not really the happiest man in the world." 

 

     The voice pauses, then the sound of shoes is heard on the floor, slowly coming around to the front of the man. Then a chair being dragged across the floor with him. Slowly the man steps into the light, revealing himself to the one on the table. He puts the chair down and seats himself calmly.

 

     A gentleman in silver vest, dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants. Messy but well groomed brown hair. Shocking silver and purple eyes. He sighs. 

 

     "In fact. I'm pissed." 

 

     From his pocket he draws out a small silver stick with a black button at the top. He pushes it with his thumb and crosses his arms, resting his foot on his knee. Shortly after, the sounds of machinery starting to move, echos around the chamber. The man on the table looked around in panic, beginning to struggle again, tears pricking his eyes.

 

     A strange contraption appears above the man, casting him in shadow, blocking the light coming from above. It's covered in needles, knives, saws, scalpels and many other things, designed for the forms of torture. He panics. Screaming and struggling, trying to get away from the metallic fate set before him. The contraption lowering and finally, as it reaches him, sets to work slowly vivisecting him.

 

     The midnight man in the chair sighs with a small smile on his face and a look of great release. 

 

     "Thank You. For being my stress ball."

 

     All that's left is the sounds of whirring machines and screams in a sound proof room. 

     

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please because I'm really really reeeaaaaalllllyyyyyyy board. And like every one, I like them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
